another day and way to admire you
by bound-2-be-love
Summary: well was just in the mood to right a Zololuffy or Zoroluffy, Zoroxluffy Zoloxlufffyeither or so i wrote this and saprisingly they arn't ooc as much as i thought i would right it it sticks pretty well like short grain rice!


Just a fluffy story written by me and yeah hope you like

First, one of this couple I have done but have always thought of this couple when this show first came out in the us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy stood on the deck of the going Mary and stared at the glittering water and smiled as he heard Zoro (or Zolo either-or) steps on the hard wood.

'_He must have just waked up a few minutes ago'_ thought Luffy as he was slightly distracted by the steps.

Zoro continued to walk until he was right beside his caption.

They started talking about idle chitchat,

"The sea's beautiful isn't it?" Luffy asked eyes still locked on the water.

"Yes it is" Zoro answered a bit of sleep lingering in his voice as he scratched the back of his head and yawned.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah", Zoro answered rubbing his eyes.

"You sleep too much Zoro", Luffy stated with a smile his scar moving with his skin

(cha' no duh all scars do j/ j)

"Luffy how did you get the scar on your face?"

**(ok for those who don't know in the anime it cuts it out both English and Japanese, but it's in the manga)**

Luffy looked down his hair covering his eyes and he pushed the straw hat down as well breathed then looked up with pride and a confident look.

"I did that, to myself, to prove my courage to shanks"

Zoro looked at Luffy

There was silence

Zoro ruffled Luffy's hair with his hand.

Luffy smiled inwardly at this action.

"I can say how stupid that was for you to do Luffy but I can respect it"

Zoro said with a small smile he knew that what Luffy did was not a smart thing to do but he had done it with knowing there would be no take backs and that is what shows his courage. Zoro liked that.

"You know Zoro I'm glad you're my first mate"

Luffy started as he leaned on the rail of the ship

"Because you'll always understand me and you don't under estimate me"

He leaned even more on the rail

"and you'll" Luffy leaned to far on the rail and before he had chance to all off the ship Zoro caught him and placed him on the deck

"Always catch me Thank you Zoro" Luffy exclaimed with a huge smile.

Zoro scowled at Luffy but then softened a bit and just shook his head

"Zoro, why'd you pierce your ear?"

"Huh, oh I just did"

"Do you regret getting pierced?"

"No I don't do you regret giving your self that" Zoro asked placing his hand on Luffy's face and tracing the scar with his thumb

"No I don't regret it" Luffy answered eyes closed and smiling warmly.

Zoro moved in and let there foreheads touch

"You're an idiot Luffy you know that?" He said softly putting both his hands on Luffy's head.

Luffy smiled his eyes closed

"But you love me still right?" Luffy questioned still smiling

"You know for how annoying you can be I still do" Zoro replied

Zoro leaned in and softly kissed him.

"I love you Zoro", Luffy mumbled as he buried his head in Zoro's chest

"Love you" Zoro replied kissing Luffy's head and holding him

Dedication to this couple

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Its days like this**

**That make it so much more then a kiss**

**So much more then warmth it's bliss**

**These are the one's when I'm busy I miss**

**However, for today I will sleep in**

**I will sleep in with you**

**By my side**

**To keep me company**

**Tonight**

**So I can hold you tight**

**I know it is not right**

**But you make me feel**

**Like today is through**

**And tomorrow is**

**Another day and another way to admire you**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hope you enjoy this small loving poem and story both written by me!

YEAH! !

Much love peace out. if you want to use any thing form the poam ask me first k?


End file.
